The Loin fell in love with?
by puppygirl1224
Summary: Beth is beaten by Charlie and doesn't know her mother.When Bella comes to stay for High School, and Beth goes.Beth caches two vampires attention.When Bella shows up, Edward ignores Beth.Who will Beth end up with?Who will Edward choose?Edward/Beth or who?


**Puppygirl1224:Hey srry, about lousy stories but hey.....I wanted to do this story....Oh and I love twilight!!!!^0^**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Taz:Hah, wat shadow said.**

**The Kitty or The Lamb?**

_**-**__**Beep-**_

_**-Beep-**_

_**-Beep-**_

_**-Beeep-**_

I reached for the nightstand only to pull back from the pain.I sat up clutching my sides, and walked steadily to the I saw in the reflection made me...Sick, and scared.I touched my arms and instantly pain shoot through me.I touched my face gingerly but the pain was still unbearable.I clamped my mouth with my hand trying to hold my pain in not to wake up Charlie.I didn't want another punishment this early in the and me lived in a house just lonely, no my screams won't be heard from far told me that in two weeks Bella would come to live for the remainder of the said 'don't think you'll get away with your punishments.'...I had been home schooled, technically I taught Charlie told me I was going to school I was beyond gave me rules, just to make sure no one is suspicious.I'd follow all his rules, if I didn't I would surely even showing up at Charlie's house.

I took out the make-up Charlie got for me to cover the minor bruises on my usually hit me on stomach sides or way it wouldn't be too suspicious.I applied the make up, I made sure to make it look I was done, I got a Black T-Shirt, Black Jeans, and a Black sweater with Black bought me a bit more clothes because Bella would notice if I have little bit.I used to have one friend named Olivia, she moved, she gave me an moved because my dad found out that she knew too much and warned them to leave.I never will, or could blame wasn't her fault, it was mine.I got my punishment right after they left.I don't mind the punishments, I disserve Charlie would go I'd sneak out and go to the library to download songs.I made sure they never saw my face.

I got my Jansport and walked downstairs to make Break-Fast.I debated what I would make and made my choice in seconds.I got Pans out and the food.I put the Eggs on Pan and started to make Charlie's favorite, Scrambled the other one I put Bacon strips.I also took out two pieces of bread and put them in the Toaster.I got the plate ready for the Scrambled Eggs, Bacon, and Toast.I put it all on the table and got orange juice in a cup.I waited patiently for Charlie to get up, I waited for awhile when I heard heavy foot-steps.I gulped and tried to keep a straight face on.I heard Charlie get down I took a deep breathe.

"Beth...Good you made Break-Fast...Now you know the rules...You better follow them unless you want an early punishment." Charlie said in a deadly voice.I tried not to quiver, afraid that my voice would betray me.I nodded, he waved his left hand lazily.I understood and if I could have run I would have.I gripped my Jansport.I saw the school a few times, I would go through the forest so I wouldn't get caught by Charlie down the took me hours to get there-but worth it.I knew Bella was coming back and I was happy.I was suddenly thought to use my to the High School would take I plugged them in and turned it on.I skimmed through the songs, then I found one.I put ' The Last Night by Skillet '....Before I knew what I was doing I was pulled by the rhythmic of words and truth.

**(EDWARD'S .P.O.V.)**

I parked the Volvo in front of the school while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sat.I sighed, I was getting annoyed with the thoughts consisted of the knew students of them Chief Swansan's girls.I hated having to listen to these thoughts.I parked the Volvo in front of the school and we climbed we caught the beat of and Emmett turned to see who it turned, as well as beat sounded....The girl had a Heart-Shaped face, pale skin, and a nice hair color was Dark and Light Brown waist length hair.I was pulled out of my thoughts with her voice....

**"You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this"**

Her voice was so alluring.....So much like ours....She seemed so heavenly....**  
"I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie"**

Her voice was gentle....Yet angry and hurt.....She sounded so upset....****

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be"

Her voice was like a lull-bye...Her hypnotizing voice not leaving my way...If only I could be the one to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe...With me...****

"Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie"

She had only a tear streaming down her face...I was tempted to go and wipe her tears away and tell her everything was going to be o-k.......****

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me"

The very agonizing sight of her hurt me...Could anyone have hurt this angel?....Who could have such cold-heart if so?She was a angel....But I wanted her to be _my_ angel.....****

"The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight"

I was lost in my little world...Imagination of holding her...Hugging her...Kissing her...And much more.....No matter how dangerous....****

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be"

She captured me because, I will not give up until I could call her _my_ angel.....I wouldn't force her...But I hope she would let a monster like me call her _mine_....****

"I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me"

The whole time I never caught her eyes they strayed to the bad I wanted to see her eyes, would they be as magnificent as her voice?As herself?I noticed a few students had also heard her didn't seem to notice the eyes or ignore eyes only looking at the ground ahead of her eyes strayed up to _me_.Her eyes thoughts ran a million a did her eyes widen?Was she surprised?Was she scared?My questions lingered I started to hear my families thoughts.

_She seems innocent....I shouldn't trust humans, but I think I could trust her....._ Rosalie curiosity seemed to land.

_Awe......Eddie has a crush....And I thought he was turning gay...Phew..._ Emmett thought.I frowned, Emmett's thoughts certainly were......Something.....

_She has such an amazing voice.....So angelic....._ Jasper thought.I felt a slight twinge in my unbeating couldn't also be intrigued by this agonized angel, could he?I mean I couldn't blame him, I mean she looked like a agonized of the human males must also be consumed in her beauty....Once again my dead heart felt a twinge....What was that?I had never felt that before.....Could it be jealousy?I shook out my thoughts and paid attention to the agonized angel.I smiled at her expression seemed dazed......Why?I motioned with my hand for her to come with me...She stopped in her tracks and seemed to deliberate and smiled my I caught her smile my breathe my heart could've beat-It would've been going so fast that I'd get a walked our way eyes were dark brown, so similar to chocolate.....Her eyes held innocence like Rosalie thought she would....But they seemed guarded and doubtful.

"Hi Miss Swan....I'm Edward is my family, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." I said, hoping she'd tell me her smiled a little wider.

"I'm Beth.....Swan....It's nice to meet you, .." She said in a small voice was as alluring as her singing.....

"Well...Beth do you need an escort?I would be honored to be such a beautiful lady's escort." I said truthfully.I was crossing my fingers hoping that she would give me the honor of being her escort.I could see Emmett smirking in corner of my eye and Rosalie my discomfort Jasper was frowning....Did he want to escort her?If she would decline then I would step away and let him escort matter the pain in my undead heart....I wanted to take her away....I mean she just caught the attention of _vampires_!I felt what I think was jealousy, she would probable catch every human boy's if she preferred human boys?It would be uncommon for her to love a monster....A monster like me.....Beth seemed shocked and once again tiny hope I had, I clinged on to.

"Yes.....If you don't mind....You don't have to Edward..." she said in a soft guarded voice.I must have smiled like an idiot, she giggled.I felt dazed at her melodic giggles.

"No.....Not at all....." I said was smiling warmly at Beth.....My confusion must have shown because she lightly scolded at me...Beth didn't notice at all....

"Beth do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Rosalie caught Beth off guard, I could tell as her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yes....I would....Thank-You" She said in cheerful School Bell rang and they waved seemed reluctant to leave Beth with me...

"Shall I escort the beautiful lady?" I said holding my arm out hoping she'd lock her arm around frowned suddenly and I thought back if I insulted her....

"First you have to find one....You only have _me_...." She said in a tight thoughts were confused...Beth was beautiful, didn't she know that?

"I found one, 's you, and you are very beautiful.." I said sincerely but shyly.I kicked myself did I have to be shy....

"I'm not you please stop lying Edward...I know I'm not beautiful...." She begged me, and I could hear traces of sadness in her she looked at the ground.I held her face so she'd stare at me.

"I'm not lying Beth, you are amazingly beautiful.....You have an angel's beauty and soul...." I said looking her in the eyes as I got smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

"......Shouldn't we be heading to the office?..." She said in a shy and small voice.I nodded reluctantly, I didn't want to let her go yet.I held my arm out as hers locked around walked silently to the office.I wondered what made her think she wasn't beautiful?Who would lie to her?I suddenly asked myself why she wasn't wincing from my could skin?I looked over at agonized angel, she seemed relaxed and smiling.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Puppygirl1224:hope you liked the story!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Taz:REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
